Nowadays, broadcast television receiver apparatuses have been made available, which on the one hand allow receiving broadcast signals, and on the other hand enable access to further networks, such as the internet. Further, the processing power of the television apparatuses has increased. This allows provision of applications and additional content to users of the broadcast television receiver apparatuses.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for retrieving executable applications, thereby enhancing the user's television experiences.
This object is solved by a system, a broadcast television receiver apparatus, a server, a method, and a computer program product according to the independent claims 1, 12, 13, 14, and 15, respectively.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.